


Comfort

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode twelve. Brian and Justin have dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

I tried not to get my hopes up. Especially after I found out why Brian had invited me over. But still, I knew what going to Brian's meant, and that was exciting enough.

I talked Daphne into hanging out until my shift was over, since she had her parents' car. She rolled her eyes and huffed, but she didn't move to pack her things. I grinned down at her and went back to my tables.

When she dropped me off in front of Brian's building I waved good-bye and told her I loved her before closing the door. I could see her shaking her head as she pulled away. 

I only had to wait three seconds after pressing the button on the intercom before the door buzzed, and I yanked the handle and went inside. I tried to stop the excitement that bubbled up inside me at the thought of Brian waiting for me and trotted up the stairs.

The door to the loft was open just wide enough for me to slip through sideways, and Brian stood just inside wearing only a pair of jeans with the top button undone. He was beautiful, his hair messy and his feet bare. My dick was hard before I even got my coat off.

He plucked at the front of my tee shirt, tugging me to him. I was going to say "hey" but then Brian's tongue was in my mouth and I decided that was way better than any greeting. He had both of his arms locked around my neck, and I slid my hands over the warm, smooth skin of his back. When he lifted his hand to crown of my head I could feel the muscles in his shoulders flex. My breath hitched when he sucked on my bottom lip and my head felt light.

He pulled me flush against his chest and walked backwards, taking me with him. I stumbled at first and then fell in step with him, holding my mouth against his, keeping my grip on his shoulders. When he hit the stairs he broke the kiss and I sucked in air desperately, my lungs not expanding the way they were supposed to.

He dragged me up into the bedroom and kissed me again, harder this time, his tongue sliding over and around mine, his hands working on the zipper of my jeans. Before it was all the way down he turned his attention the bottom hem of my shirt, moving it upwards. He pulled away just enough to get it over my head, and I heard it hit one of the glass panels with a soft swish when he flung it away before going back to the kiss.

When my pants were all the way undone he shoved me onto the bed and removed them completely. He shed his jeans before climbing on top of me and he pushed at my briefs while he sucked on the skin of my throat. I bit my lip and fisted my fingers in the sheets and then I was naked and his mouth was on my dick.

He sucked hard, and I arched up off the bed, my head pushing down into the mattress. It was too much, too fast, and I wanted to tell him, but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a long moan. 

Just when I felt the tightening, the spiraling of heat from the base of my spine, Brian pulled away, taking small bites along my hip bone and up my stomach, licking at my pierced nipple, tugging the metal hoop a little with his teeth, making me gasp, before licking a path to my neck.

He rubbed his nose against my ear, his breath hot on my skin. He didn't move for a moment, and I shifted a little, trying to get a look at his face. "Brian?" I asked. I felt him blink against my neck, and I wiggled out from under him. "Brian?"

He looked up at me and shook his head a little, sliding a palm up my arm and around the back of my neck.

"You okay?"

He nodded, and seemed to come back into the moment. "Roll over."

I wanted to question him more, but I knew I'd just make it worse, so I did what he asked. I heard him tearing the condom open, hears him rolling it on, and then I felt the cold shock of lube in my crack, Brian's fingers working it around and in my hole before he pushed in with one quick, deep thrust.

I exhaled sharply, pushing up onto my knees, trying to accommodate him all at once. He stayed for a moment, letting my adjust, get a better angle, and then I reached back to grab Brian's thigh, my eyes squeezed shut against the sheets.

He bucked his hips against me, his head lowered, panting between my shoulder blades. Again it was too much, too fast, but it was so good, and I knew he needed this, needed to get this out of his system, needed to be in control. So I pressed my lips together and felt my nostrils flaring with every shallow breath I took until I had to cry out.

He pressed kisses along my spine and smoothed one hand along my side, relaxing his other hand on my hip, and he started a low, rumbling groan right before he came hard, jerking against me. He slumped against my back, but his hand came around and he grabbed my cock, giving it a few short, hard strokes. I came then, whimpering into the sheets, my fingers still digging into his thigh.

I collapsed onto the mattress and Brian stayed limp on my back and inside of me. His cheek was damp on my bicep and my stomach was sticky, but I didn't want to move. Brian was still leading, and I would stay right where I was until Brian moved.

When he finally did he shoved at my hip until I rolled over and then he grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and into the bathroom.

After a chaste shower I followed Brian out into the living room, one of his big red towels around my waist.

"Look in the freezer," he said behind me. I turned to see him sitting naked on his black chaise. 

"What?" I asked, wondering what the hell he could have in the freezer. Usually he only had a couple trays of ice for drinks.

"Look in the freezer," he repeated, a strange smile on his face. "I picked something up on the way back from the diner for dessert."

I quirked my eyebrows at him. No way he'd done what I thought he'd done. I crossed the freezer and pulled it open. He had. "Ice cream?"

"You sound like I stuffed a body in there. Ice cream is fairly normal."

I took the pint out and stared down at it. Ice cream was normal, normal for regular people who always had food in their house, but not normal for Brian, whose fridge held poppers, beer and guava juice. I didn't say anything though, just got a spoon from the drawer and carried it over to where Brian was lounging.

"It's just vanilla," I said, wrinkling my nose a little.

"Vanilla is good," he replied, taking the ice cream from me and removing the lid. "And it's not lemon bars," he mumbled, staring down at the container.

"Right." I dipped the spoon in and took a mouthful. "It's not lemon bars."


End file.
